


The Kink Bible

by TheRadioactiveWizard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/pseuds/TheRadioactiveWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink shaming sucks and we all have those one kinks who are just found too weird by the public eye. Ever been to afraid to write/publish a certain kink? Ever been too afraid to request someone to write it? Well fear not for I am here to make your dreams come true! </p><p>Send me your sexiest, weirdest, dirtiest kinks and I'll write them for you! </p><p>Originally by AO3 User bluecupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kink Bible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukeyluwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeyluwho/gifts).



> Dedicated to the bae bluecupcakes (go read their fics they're thebomb.com) and to my beautiful girlfriend who I want to do half of the things in this book to, Lukeyluwho or how I know her, Himani ;)

Welcome to the kink bible ! 

 

I am here to make your wildest kink dreams come true! Watersports, fisting, cum play, object insertion, give me everything you've got!

 

You can leave request here and only here! Please be as filthy as possible and detailed in your requests :)

 

I will however have some kinks I will just not do! 

\- Rape

\- Scat

\- Blood play

\- Incest (unless it's like step parents)

\- underage (the lowest I will go is 13)

 

Here are some of my favorite kinks to write 

\- Sexual Age Play

\- Cum Play ( I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT )

\- Double penetration (with toys)

\- S E X  T O Y S

\- Daddy and Princess Kink

\- Weird positions

\- BDSM in general

\- Cross dressing and Non binary!Characters

\- Voyerism 

\- Exebitionism

 

Some of my favorite AU's 

\- Teacher x Student

\- Porn Star

\- Cam stars

\- Prostituiton and Strippers

\- Recreational Drug Use

\- Any books or film AU's like Harry Potter or Doctor Who (I'm open to anything) 

\- Quickies 

\- CEO x Assistant 

\- Newly wed or engaged 

\- Library/book store

 

Don't be afraid to request weird kinks and pairings (I usually do Muke and Cashton but I'm open to other ships)! If I find your kink too far out I will politely decline and ask you if you habe another prompt 

 

much love,

Ash


End file.
